To Silence the Beautiful
by postages
Summary: [Atobe x ?] Because when he says 'Shut up.', he means 'Shut up.'


Author's Notes: As much as I have longed to publish this a long time ago, I wasn't. At last, I was able to type this thing so the only thing I could say is… ENJOY.

To Yume-nee, whose love for Saeki is infinite and borderless, this is for you.

Disclaimers: TeniPuri belongs to the wonderful Konomi-sama.

**To Silence the Beautiful**

It was a lonely night.

Atobe leaned his back on the table as he lifted his drink and absent-mindedly tilted it back and forth, thus making the liquid swirl.

It was unusual for him, Atobe Keigo, to be alone on this kind of night. He'd normally be with the tensai on their team – former team, that was. It had been six years since they graduated from junior high, and he was pleased to hear from the azure-eyed lad.

However, he wanted something new. Or someone new, for that matter.

After all, he mused, Oshitari was probably entangled in his bed sheets with their gymnast, Mukahi Gakuto.

Shishido was a 'No' as well. He was married to Ohtori. Hiyoshi was too passive. Taki was too busy with someone else. Kabaji was, well, not his type.

Jiroh, well, he had himself and his pillow.

He would have considered Tezuka, but he was practically committed to the Seigaku tensai. Echizen was too young. He wanted to see if Sanada would be fine, but the said fukubuchou was obviously devoted to Yukimura. Yanagi was taken and so was Niou. Marui preferred his cake over the Hyotei Tennis club buchou. Kajimoto was also taken along with other gorgeous and equally good-looking men.

And so he was there inside a bar, alone on a beautiful Friday night.

He began to think that he might have had a better Friday if he accepted Mizuki's proposal.

"What could Atobe Keigo be doing alone on a beautiful Friday night?"

His attention was suddenly drawn to a man before him whose strands – he stressed – were not white but silver. He blinked twice. His vision was beginning to double.

"Saeki of Rokkaku?"

"Yo! How are yah?"

Atobe blinked once more to regain his eyesight. "Quite fine. Alone on a beautiful day. You?" He sipped his drink once more.

"That's awful. Same here. Got ditched by Ryou."

"Ryou? You mean Kisarazu?"

"Aa."

"Another one, please. And charge his order to me as well." The ex-Hyotei buchou sighed as he gulped down the contents of his tenth glass. Even Saeki was unfortunate today.

"Thanks, man. And you're here because " Saeki asked as he drank the contents of his third drink.

"Had no one to play with. Everyone was busy with someone else. Hell, even Ibu is busy with this Kamio guy!"

Saeki's eyes widened at Atobe's statement. "You have a thing for that mumbling cutie?"

"And… and this Golf guy who's going out with that psycho in Rikkai, and that cake-obsessed redhead as well…"

"Atobe, shut up," Saeki looked around him and gave an apologetic look to the people who seemed to be the least bit happy of Atobe's ramblings, "You're disturbing people."

"Urgh. I feel awful…"

Saeki rolled his eyes.

_Guess I'd have to bring home a trouble-maker._

--

It was a good thing he had a unit in the hotel – or at least somewhere he could temporarily stay in. He had been out of Japan for three years and had just arrived from Spain two days ago.

He gently laid Atobe on the couch. He was a bit heavy, but lighter than he expected. He was about to get a glass of water to awaken the latter when he heard something.

"Why, of all people, me? There's Ohtori, but of course he's taken. Please, Sakaki-sensei, leave me alone."

He was still at it?

"You don't care, na? Stupid Yamabuki guy… forgot his schedule with me… How dare he forget Ore-sama!"

"I'm beginning to think I should've accepted that gay person's proposal."

That was the last straw.

Saeki suddenly appeared before Atobe and before the diva knew it, he was being silenced.

… with a kiss.

Saeki pinned Atobe down on the sofa, not breaking contact, thus making him straddle over the said buchou. It went like that for a couple of minutes, starting with contact then the occasional licks and suckles and eventually into a deeper kiss. It wasn't entirely aggressive. It was sweet actually, Atobe noted, as his mind slowly regained its normal state. It was a burning sensation coupled with a silky one, smooth even, as Saeki's tongue slid inside Atobe's mouth. After a few moments, Saeki pulled away, panting heavily.

"When I say 'Shut up.', I mean 'Shut up.'."

Atobe gave the Rokkaku fukubuchou a smirk. "Oh. Gomen."

And, with a swift move, Atobe closed the distance between them with another kiss.

However, before that, he whispered something to Saeki that made the silver-haired man grin.

"Oh, and Saeki, this is to compensate for my behavior."

Perhaps it wasn't too bad turning down Mizuki's proposal.

"You look beautiful when you sweat. Did you know that, Atobe?"

"Ore-sama no bigi ni," he paused and smirked, "Yoi na."

And, perhaps, it wasn't a lonely night after all.

28 November 2004

12:17p


End file.
